This invention relates generally to illuminated sign assemblies and, more particularly, to a lighting apparatus which can illuminate a name plate of a sign when ambient light is insufficient and using solar energized light sources.
It is often difficult for a motorist to read road signs and street intersection signs when driving at night or even at dusk. Many intersections have no artificial lighting whatsoever or the artificial lighting is not positioned so as to illuminate the name plate of a street sign.
Various illuminated signs have been proposed in the art. These devices generally include house address sign housings with related lighting elements or include complete commercial lighted signage panels. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, existing devices do not provide a lighting apparatus for releasable use with a street intersection sign and which illuminates the name plate of such a sign when ambient light is inadequate and which uses solar energy so as to minimize maintenance.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a lighting apparatus which may be releasably mounted to a name plate of a street intersection sign. Further, it is desirable to have a lighting apparatus which only illuminates an intersection sign when ambient light is inadequate. In addition, it is desirable to have a lighting apparatus which is solar powered such that the power source of such an apparatus need not be regularly replaced by municipal workers.
A lighting apparatus for use with a street sign of the type having an indicia plate or name plate includes an elongate frame member having a bottom with an upper portion integral thereto which defines an interior space. A bracket having a pair of spaced apart plates is attached perpendicularly to the frame bottom and is configured such that the name plate of a street sign may be sandwiched therebetween. The bracket may be releasably attached to a street sign with a conventional fastener such as a bolt and nut combination. Therefore, the lighting apparatus frame may be coupled to existing street intersection signage or coupled to such signage at the point of manufacture. A rechargeable battery is positioned within the interior space and may be accessed via a slidable battery drawer. A plurality of light sources, such as light emitting diodes, are attached to the frame bottom on either side of the bracket and are each electrically connected to the battery for illuminating the name plate. A solar panel is positioned atop the upper portion of the frame and is electrically connected to the battery for providing a trickle charge thereto as solar energy is collected so as to repeatedly recharge the battery. A photoelectric light sensor is mounted to the frame for sensing a level of ambient light. This sensor is also electrically connected to the battery for permitting current to flow from the battery to the lights when a sensed level of light is less than a predetermined level.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a lighting apparatus that may be releasably attached to street intersection signs.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lighting apparatus, as aforesaid, which may illuminate the name plate of a street intersection sign to which it is attached.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a lighting apparatus, as aforesaid, which utilizes a rechargeable battery to energize a plurality of lights.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a lighting apparatus, as aforesaid, having a thin film solar panel for repeatedly recharging the battery as solar energy is collected.
A further object of this invention is to provide a lighting apparatus, as aforesaid, which permits current to energize the lights only when an ambient light level is less than a predetermined level.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a lighting apparatus, as aforesaid, which requires minimal maintenance.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lighting apparatus, as aforesaid, which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.